


I will keep you warm the best I can

by iconicprincebutnsfw (iconicprince)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Richie Tozier, Trans Richie Tozier, dysorgasmia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicprince/pseuds/iconicprincebutnsfw
Summary: Richie and Eddie have their scheduled Friday Night Fuck, but things go awry when Richie's body offers pain instead of pleasure. Eddie takes care of him the way he used to.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	I will keep you warm the best I can

**Author's Note:**

> title from Flatsound's In the absense of everything I promise to keep you warm
> 
> https://www.huffpost.com/entry/the-pain-that-most-transm_b_11283858  
> heres the only non-transphobic article that exists about transmasc dysorgasmia. its something i suffer from. its embarrassing and painful as fuck, so i'm using richie to vent. theres only theories as to why it occurs but the main one is that being on testosterone fucks up your sex organs. the longer you're on hormones, the more deteriorated your organs get, and eventually things get painful. it kinda makes sense but it's mostly conjecture between trans guys on reddit. also my endo looked at me like i was crazy when i told her initially bc she'd never heard of it so :) that's helpful. the only treatment is a complete hysterectomy but i'm three years into "consulting" my top surgery so who knows how long that'll take.

It was a fairly average Friday night. Eddie had come home from the office, exhausted but happy, eager to see Richie and eat a home cooked dinner they made together.

They joked around in the kitchen, then shared stories about their day to each other over steaming bowls of soup, and then they went to bed.

Last time Richie had used their favorite strap after Eddie had tied him to the bed, but tonight they just wanted to have some plain, vanilla sex. The regular stuff was always good, so they usually stuck with it anyway.

Richie had eagerly pulled out their lube and a condom, only used to minimize cleanup, as Eddie had once put it.

He’d rolled the condom on, then poured a small amount of lube onto Eddie’s dick. He laid down and Eddie lined up, guiding himself into Richie.

It didn’t take long for Eddie to find a good rhythm, rubbing at Richie’s dick to keep him at the same pace.

They came together, within moments, holding each other close and kissing lazily.

It was nice, basking in the afterglow, until pain burst in Richie’s abdomen, interrupting in the worst way.

He winced, and Eddie noticed, of course he noticed, still hovering over Richie.

“What’s wrong?”

“It hurts. I don’t know why. It’s happened a couple times but it doesn’t make sense.”

“What do you mean? Did I hurt you? Have I been hurting you?” Eddie quickly grew distressed.

“Woah- no! No, no. It’s not you. I- it’s kind of embarrassing.”

Eddie was quiet.

“It’s just, I can’t really find any information about it and my Endo looked at me like I was crazy when I told her and-”

“This is a- a hormone thing?”

“Kind of? Sometimes, when I orgasm, it hurts. Like cramps.”

“Cramps, like- like period cramps?” Eddie had whispered the word ‘period’ as if it were naughty or forbidden, even though they were both well into their thirty’s and had both dealt with many periods, from coworkers, from Bev and Patty, from Richie when he’d been a teenager.

“Yeah, like period cramps. Except they’re worse because I’m supposed to be at the peak of pleasure but I can’t even feel it.”

“You can’t feel it?”

“Well- I mean I can, but it’s hard to focus on when it feels like someone’s reaching inside of me and twisting my organs around.”

“Okay- okay. No need for the visual.

“You’re like a teenage boy! You can’t even hear me say the word period without making a face!”

“I do not! We just don’t really deal with them and I have a lot of bad memories of you being very depressed in high school so I associate them with that.”

“Eds, I didn’t know that.”

“I don’t like to think about it, let alone talk about it.”

“I’m sorry. But I’m not depressed now. Just a little dysphoric and in mildly agonizing pain.”

“You- you’re still in pain? Richie!”

“It’s on-again off-again. It’ll pass in a couple hours.”

“Hours? No way,” Eddie got up from the bed, discarding the condom on his way out the bedroom door.

“Eds? What are you doing?” Richie intended to get up to follow Eddie, but he doubled over, pressing down on his own abdomen to try to relieve some of the pain. He couldn’t even move. He felt like crying.

Several agonizing minutes later, Eddie came back in the room with a mug and a heated Nike sock filled with dry rice, a hand-me-down from Maggie, who swore by it as a cure-all for any aches.

“Whoa, whoa, what’s all this?”

“Your mom’s patented sock,” He gently placed it onto Richie’s abdomen, which offered immediate relief. “And some hot cocoa.”

Richie looked up at Eddie with wet eyes, unsure how to thank his husband for knowing exactly what he needed.

He took a satisfying sip, and sighed happily.

“How did you-?”

“It’s what you always asked for when we were younger, whenever you were in pain, but especially this kind.”

“You know me so well,” Richie smiled fondly down at his reflection in the mug, thinking of all the times Eddie had come over to take care of him.

“You’re my husband, and my best friend since second grade. Of course I do,” Eddie kissed the top of his head, then fluffed up their pillows and stuffed them all behind Richie’s back.

“What about you? You still need at least one pillow,” Richie turned, reaching into the mountain behind him.

Eddie stopped him, turned him back around and made him lay back down. “You can be my pillow.”

“Oh.” Richie relaxed, and Eddie climbed into bed with him, resting his head on Richie’s chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Goodnight, Eds.”

“Night Rich.”

Richie set the empty cup onto the side table and pulled Eddie just a bit closer, placing his chin on Eddie’s head.


End file.
